12 Schritte seitwärts
by SheWhoWalksInShadows
Summary: Harry beschließt den neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste sorgfältig im Auge zu behalten. Deutsche Übersetzung von "12 Moves sideways" von SilverPard


**12 Schritte seitwärts**

**Dies ist NICHT meine Geschichte, es handelt sich lediglich um die deutsche Übersetzung von "12 Moves Sideways" von SilverPard. (Und Harry Potter/Death Note gehört mir auch nicht ...)  
**

**Das englische Original ist hier zu finden: **http: / / www . fan fiction . net / s / 4107092 / 1 / 12_Moves_Sideways **(einfach die Leerzeichen weglassen)**

**I**

Light Yagami ist bewundernswert. Das ist es was Harry denkt als er ihn zum ersten Mal am Hohen Tisch der Lehrer sieht, mit in die Augen fallendem Haar, ein Bild beiläufiger Eleganz, jung und alt und zeitlos im selben Moment. Er könnte siebzehn sein, er könnte fünfundzwanzig sein, er könnte vierzig sein nach allem das Harry weiß. Er ist schön in der Art eines Zauberspruches, wie die lautlosen Schwingen und der blendend grüne Blitz von Avada Kedavra.

Er denkt an das Schwert von Gryffindor, von Goblins gefertigt und unzerstörbar, mit glänzendem Silber und Rubinen, oder vielleicht denkt er an den riesigen Basilisken, den er damit bekämpfte, er ist nicht sicher.

**II**

Professor Yagami ist blendend, er hat Charme und Charisma und Eleganz so beeindruckend dass es tödlich ist. Die Schüler tun ihr Bestes für sein blendend weißes Lächeln, für ein momentanes Glitzern seiner Augen, für das einzigartige Erlebnis zu sehen, wie er seinen Kopf zurücklehnt und seine Lippen krümmt, alles ohne die kaum verborgene Ungeduld und den nicht ganz so mildem Hohn, die sonst in seinem Blick zu erkennen sind.

Harry erinnert sich an Tom Riddle ohne es sich bewusst zu sein, an Dumbledores zwinkernde Augen und wundert ob der Preis von Brillianz das Fehlen von menschlichem Verständnis ist.

Professor Yagami ist eine Supernova und manchmal beobachtet Harry sein Gesicht, wenn er aus dem Fenster blickt, weg von der Klasse. Unmöglich zu glauben, dass die Sonne nicht nur für ihn scheint, unmöglich zu glauben dass er völlig menschlich ist, unmöglich zu denken dass dieser Mann real ist. Beim dritten Mal dreht sich Professor Yagami um und hält seinen Blick fest. Harry fühlt seinen Atem stoppen, ist unsicher ob dies die selbe Furcht ist, die seinen Atem stoppte als er die Wiedergeburt Voldemorts sah, oder die selbe Verwunderung, die er beim ersten Anblick eines Einhorn empfand. Yagami begutachtet ihn einen Augenblick lang, durchschauend und einen Wert kalkulierend, und er lächelt.

Harry entscheidet sich für den Gedanken an das Einhorn, wunderschön und magisch und leblos und so furchtbar traurig.

**III**

Die Geister haben Angst vor Professor Yagami. Harry überrascht es nicht.

**IV**

Professor Yagami hat einen Apfel auf seinem Tisch, rot und glänzend und die Verkörperung der Sünde.

In seiner ersten Stunde hielt er den Apfel vor sich, als würde er ihn der ganzen Klasse anbieten, er lehrte sie den Aberglauben der Muggle von der Schlange im Garten Eden, von Macht und Wissen.

„Ich werde die Schlange sein", fuhr er fort, kalt und ruhig, während er leise lächelte. „In jeder Stunde werde ich euch Wissen vermitteln, werde ich euch Macht geben", und er lachte und Harry lief es kalt den Rücken herunter, wie in jenem Moment als er Tom um Hilfe anflehte und stattdessen nur Verachtung erhielt. „Jedoch", fuhr er fort, sein Lachen im selben Augenblick verschwunden, „ist das Wissen über Gut und Böse nicht in einem Apfel enthalten. Ich kann euch nicht zu der Entscheidung über die Verwendung eures Wissens zwingen. Aber da draußen gibt es Dinge, die euch dazu bringen werden, sorgfältig über euer Handeln nachzudenken."

Harry wünscht er könnte die Frucht auf dem Tisch ansehen und an Muggle Schulkinder denken und an das Sprichwort über den Apfel für den Lehrer. Etwas im Glanz der Augen des Professors, dem Goldton seiner Haut und der Kraft seiner Worte macht ihm Angst

Er redet sich ein, dass er den Apfel nie hat verschwinden sehen, wenn er das Klassenzimmer zu spät und in Eile verlassen hat, aufgegessen mit großen, gierigen Bissen von einem unsichtbarem Mund.

**V**

Harry sieht Ron und Hermine im Raum der Wünsche zu, während sie Zauber und Sprüche und Flüche in einem privaten Duell üben, als der Raum um sie herum sich verändert. Plötzlich werden sie von Bücherregalen und Kisten voller vergessener Dinge verborgen und der Professor tritt ein. Er sucht nicht nach etwas Bestimmten und findet es dennoch.

Er schaut für einen langen Moment in den Spiegel Nerhegeb, lacht aus Schock und Erstaunen bei dem was er erblickt. Als Ron den Mund öffnet, um eine Frage zu stellen, tritt Harry ihm heftig auf den Fuß und sie beobachten mit den unnachgiebigen, wissbegierigen Augen von beinahe Erwachsenen, die es gewöhnt sind Rätsel zu lösen.

Der Professor presst seine Stirn gegen das Glas und er ist nicht mehr alterlos und seine Augen sind sanft und menschlich, ohne die normale kalkulierende Intensität seines Blickes.

„...L...", sagt er und lächelt wieder, ein wenig erschöpft und gebrochen und durch den Anblick im Glas seines ganzen unmenschlichen Glanzes beraubt. „Du Mistkerl", murmelt er in einem Tonfall, den Harry erst zwei Stunden zu spät als Zuneigung erkennt. Sie sehen ihm einen Augenblick lang zu, unverhüllt vor dem Spiegel, dann schließt er die Augen beginnt Stück vor Stück wieder zu leuchten.

Hermine meint später, dass er sie an einen Ritter erinnerte, der seine Rüstung als Vorbereitung für die Schlacht anlegt. Ron zieht eine Grimasse und weigert sich völlig grundlos mit ihr zu sprechen. Harry wundert sich laut was ein „L" sein könnte und innerhalb kurzer Zeit nehmen sie den Faden wieder auf und diskutieren in dem Bestreben Geheimnisse zu entschlüsseln, die sie nichts angehen.

**VI**

Er bringt ihnen den Patronus Zauber bei, obwohl die Meisten ihn schon beherrschen.

Harry erhascht einen flüchtigen Blick auf lange Glieder, ein grinsendes Maul voller spitzer Zähne und große Glupschaugen.

Hermine durchstöbert die halbe Bibliothek bevor sie sich genervt an die Stirn schlägt und einen Brief an Florish und Blotts schreibt, um Bücher über in Asien beheimatete magische Kreaturen anfordert.

Als Ron und Harry ihre Ergebnisse zeigt sind gefüllt mit Notizzetteln und Lesezeichen und sie verkündet mit großer Geste, das sie Professor Yagamis Patronus für einen _Shinigami_ hält.

Harry formt das Wort mehrmals stumm mit den Lippen, versucht seinen Aufbau, seine Silben zu erkennnen, das seltsame Gefühl des Wortes.

Ron fragt was das im Klartext heißt und Hermine teilt mit einen verärgertem Schnaufen mit, das es - ähnlich wie ein Thestral - eine mit dem Tod verbundene Kreatur ist, ein „Todesgott".

Harry grinst und reißt einen Witz über die Ironie eine Kreatur des Todes als Schutz vor Dementoren zu besitzen. Hermine runzelt die Stirn und fährt ihn an, dass sie es gar nicht komisch findet. Einen Moment später wird es ihm klar und Harry runzelt auch die Stirn.

**VII**

Professor Yagami interessiert sich kaum für Politik, für den Dunklen Lord oder das Ministerium oder Hogwarts. Die Welt, die die Reinblüter mit solchem Stolz verteidigen, bedeutet ihm wenig oder gar nichts; er tut sie mit einem Schulterzucken ab, als ob er besseres zu tun habe. Aber er ist fasziniert von der Magie dieser verborgenen Welt, verzaubert von jeder Art von Hexerei und Zauberei über die er stolpert, und er teilt die Faszination mit jedem leidenschaftlichen Wort mit. Manchmal werden sie von seiner Intelligenz geblendet, wenn er von Alte Runen zum Erschaffen von Zaubersprüchen zu verschiedenen Anwendungen der Verwandlung zu den Dunklen Künsten zu Zaubertränken zu Zauberstäben und allen Arten von Magie springt.

Harry stellt sich den Professor an seinem Schreibtisch sitzend vor, mit einen Marmeladenglas voller Schmetterlinge vor sich. Er kann sich gut vorstellen, wie der Professor sie einem nach den anderen freilässt und den mit grünen Blitzen aus der Luft holt, wie er sie in seinen Händen dreht bis seine Finger vom feinen Staub zerbrochener Schmetterlingsflügel bedeckt sind.

Kurz von der Magie abgelenkt, spricht er über das Zaubereiministerium wie ein Muggelgeborener: von Veränderung und Menschenrechten anstatt über Pflicht und Tradition, trotzdem bemerkt Harry, dass die stilleren Slytherins sich ihm annähern, wie von einem unsichtbaren Faden gezogen.

Hermine, die Logik schätzt und jenseits von alten Hogwartstraditionen schaut, behauptet, es habe mit Macht zu tun. Slytherin ist das Haus von Gerissenheit und Ehrgeiz, und über allem, das Streben nach Macht in allen Formen - Wissen, gesellschaftliche, politische oder magische Macht.

Harry fragt sich was Voldemort oder ein andere Dunkler Lord dafür geben würde, jemanden wie Professor Yagami auf seiner Seite zu wissen, und erinnert sich dann, dass der Professor ein ausländischer Mugglegeborener ist.

Er beobachtet ihn, wie er sich im Stuhl zurücklehnt, mit der Sonne auf seinenm Gesicht, als ein Trick des Lichts seine Augen unter den Wimpern in tiefem, purpurnem Rot glühen lässt, und denkt, dass die Reinblüter Dummköpfe sind.

**VIII**

„Sie sind wunderschön", sagt Professor Yagami und beobachtet die „pferdelosen" Kutschen während sie näherkommen, bereit die Schüler nach Hogsmeade zu bringen.

„Auf eine groteske Art und Weise", ergänzt er mit einem Grinsen beim Anblick von Harrys angewidertem Gesichtsausdruck.

**IX**

Sie trinken Tee mit Hagrid und ignorieren die Felsenkekse unauffällig.

Er erzählt von seinen Plänen für das nächste Jahr, lässt sich begeistert über die Vorzüge seiner Lieblingsmonster aus. Irgendwann hält Hermine es nicht mehr aus zu schweigen und platzt mit einer Frage nach Shinigami heraus.

Hagrid betrachtet sie einem Augenblick lang durch das Gewucher seines Bartes und Hermine appelliert vorsichtig an sein Wissen über alle großen und gefährlichen Dinge bevor er anfängt zu sprechen.

Auf dem Rückweg grübeln sie über die Bedeutung der Tatsache einen Beschützer zu haben, der launenhaft und übel wollend ist und der Person Unglück bringt, der er folgt.

Letzten Endes beschließt Harry das die Regeln für das heimliche Beschaffen von Informationen manchmal gebrochen werden müssen. Er fragt den Professor gerade heraus nach Shinigami. Der Professor schaut in einen endlosen Moment lang an, und Harry erkennt an seinen Gesichtsausdruck, dass er beurteilt wie viele Information er mitteilen soll, wenn überhaupt welche, und schließlich verbringt Harry eine unterhaltsame Stunde zwischen dem Unterricht mit Mythen und Legenden und Märchen und schert sich nicht darum, dass er zu spät zu Verwandlung kommen wird.

„Shinigami lieben Äpfel," sagte der Professor und es kommt Harry nie in den Sinn sich zu wundern, warum sein Lächeln plötzlich schief und ein wenig nostalgisch wird – weil Harry es nicht einmal bemerkt. Er war hypnotisiert von dem Apfel in den Händen des Lehrers, den er behutsam über seine Handflächen rollen ließ.

Nur nachdem er Hermine alles erzählt hat, fällt ihm ein, dass er immer noch nicht weiß, warum Professor Yagami einen Shinigami als Patronus hat.

**X**

Am 5. November – Halloween, erinnert sich Harry schließlich, was erklärt, warum er an Feuer und Strohpuppen denkt – erscheint Professor Yagami umgeben von leicht rauchigen Geruch von Feuerwhiskey zum Unterricht. Er ist schlecht gelaunt, die Wahrheit in ihm entblößt, wie an dem Tag als er vor dem Spiegel Nerhegeb im Raum der Wünsche stand, all sein Charme und Ausstrahlung durch das Datum weggerissen.

Harry hat niemals Unannehmlichkeiten gescheut und am Ende der Stunde begegnet er den erschöpften Augen des Professors über den Schreibtisch hinweg und fragt, ob es etwas mit „L" zu tun hat.

Das Blut weicht aus seinem Gesicht und er wird kreidebleich, aber seine Augen sind plötzlich mit Feuer erfüllt, und Harry denkt, dass er noch nie jemanden so wütend gesehen hat.

Er sieht aus, als hätte er den Drang ihn zu schlagen und Harry kann beinahe schon die Wucht seiner Faust, die aufgeplatzte Lippe, das von seinem Kinn herabtropfende Blut fühlen.

Aber der Professor dreht sich weg und sagt leise mehrere Wörter in einer anderen Sprache – harsch und scharf, die Silben ausgespuckt wie Kugeln – und teilt ihm mit angespannter Stimme mit, er soll verdammt noch mal aus dem Klassenzimmer zu verschwinden und nicht über die Dinge zu sprechen von denen er keine Ahnung hat.

Harry entscheidet dass er selbst mehr Neugier als guten Menschenverstand besitzt, als er herausplatzt, dass er verstehen würde, wenn der Professor es ihm erklärt.

**XI**

„ … er schlief ungefähr fünf Stunden in der Woche, aß niemals irgendetwas, das nicht süß war oder Zucker enthielt, wir konnten nicht aufhören an drei von fünf Tagen zu streiten, ich wollte ihn jedes Mal schlagen wenn er begann auf seinem Daumen herumzukauen und wenn er plötzlich eine willkürliche Prozentzahl von sich gab. Er hat mich in den Wahnsinn getrieben. Ich habe ihn gehasst. Er war mein Freund. Er ist tot. Ich vermisse ihn."

**XII**

Niemand ist überrascht, als Professor Yagami am Schuljahresende verschwindet - sie sind daran gewöhnt Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu verlieren, obwohl Harry heimlich gedacht hatte er würde bleiben.

Er geht mit Ron und Hermine zum Raum der Wünsche zurück – zeig mir, was Professor Yagami von dir wollte, probiert er spontan und ist erstaunt Erfolg zu haben.

Der Raum ist rein zweckdienlich, voll mit Computern und anderer, weiter entwickelter Muggletechnik, die hier nicht funktioniert. Auf einem Teller von einer der Bildschirme steht ein Stück Erdbeerkuchen, eine Tasse Tee und eine sorgfältig gestapelter Turm aus Zuckerwürfeln daneben, als ob der Besitzer nur kurz den Raum verlassen hätte und jeden Moment zurückkommen kann.

Das Foto fasziniert sie am meisten – es zeigt einen jungen Mann in gewöhnlichen Mugglekleidern mit Ringen unter den Augen und unordentlichem Haar und so dunklen Augen, dass keiner von ihnen ganz sicher ist ob er überhaupt eine Iris hat.

Ron nimmt es in die Hand, weil Harry es nicht anfassen will und Hermine argumentiert, dass es zu privat ist, und zeigt ihnen die Rückseite, wo ein Blatt Papier – kein Pergament sondern normales Papier – bedeckt mit unleserlichen Zeichen, eleganten Linien und Kurven und punktierten Pinselstrichen, in den Rahmen geklemmt ist.

Hermine benötigt eine Stunde, zwei Wörterbücher und mehrere durchgestrichene Versuche bevor sie entscheidet, dass es eine Entschuldigung und ein Abschiedsbrief ist.

Harry ist enttäuscht das zum ersten Mal am Schuljahresende ein Rätsel ungelöst bleibt. Er behält den Brief in seiner Hosentasche, faltet ihn so oft, dass er beginnt auseinanderzufallen, und denkt an Light Yagami mit seinem goldenen Leuchten und alterlosem Gesicht. Er glaubt, dass er alles in allem von dem Mann mehr gelernt hat als von allen anderen Verteidigungslehrern, und redet sich ein, er habe es getan weil er wollte und nicht wegen des Schauders, der ihm kalt den Rücken herunterlief, immer wenn der Professor vergaß, das andere Leute anwesend waren.

Er betrachtet den Apfel in seinen Händen, denkt einen Augenblick lang über Wissen und Macht und Gut und Böse nach und beißt hinein.


End file.
